1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing fine patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of forming wiring patterns having a reduced pitch may include, e.g., combined lithography and dry etching techniques. For example, metal thin films and resist may be sequentially formed on a substrate, followed by patterning of the resist by electron beam (EB) lithography, light lithography, e.g., ArF excimer laser lithography, and so forth. Next, exposed portions of the metal thin films may be etched by dry etching through the resist, followed by removal of the resist to yield fine patterns. However, the conventional method of combining lithography and dry etching may require a complex manufacturing process including a relatively large number of steps, thereby reducing overall yield and increasing manufacturing costs.
In another example, metal patterns may be formed by coating a resist on a metal film, patterning the resist with ultraviolet light, and using wet etching to remove portions of the metal film exposed through the resist, so portions of the metal film covered by the resist may form a desired pattern. However, use of wet etching may decrease control, thereby forming inaccurate wiring patterns.